


Spring

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Series: Crenny Week 2018 - What A Difference A Year Can Make [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Lust, M/M, Secret Crush, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: Craig likes Kenny's tattoos, Kenny likes Craig's tongue stud.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Crenny Week Day 7 - Author's Choice
> 
> I chose this as my topic because a) same and b) I'm cliche trash

It was hard to believe it been that long since he and Kenny had been in a locker room together. Sure they had hung out on New Years, if dealing with a drunk mess of a friend counted as hanging out, but they had obviously been fully clothed. Now it was spring and Kenny had randomly joined the baseball team. Clearly they had grown up a little since they were last half naked in front of one another, if this sight in front of Craig was anything to go by. 

Kenny had his back turned, rummaging in his bag with a towel slung around his waist. The slim but toned lines of his body; the way his blonde hair was threatening waves with the humidity; and the handful of freckles on his back would be distracting enough to Craig. That wasn’t what had him slack jawed and staring. 

It was the feathered wings tattooed across his shoulder blades. They were only outlines and shading but perfectly detailed, and stood out against his pale skin. The look was bold in a way that was almost brash, but when you took in the whole picture, was kinda beautiful. A legit angel with blackened wings but a golden halo. _If that ain’t like Kenny_ , Craig thought, startling even himself. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from how the ink moved fluidly with Kenny’s lean muscles, as he sprayed deodorant on himself and started to dress. Maybe not fast enough, as suddenly he felt like he was the one with eyes on him. He went with his go-to defensiveness.

“What?” He asked, glancing only briefly at Kenny, who was now shirtless in his jeans and watching him. He had another, smaller piece on his chest, but Craig couldn’t make it out from there.

Kenny smirked. “Nothing, I just...never mind.” He continued to dress and left before Craig was done. 

*

The next week, Craig was prepared to see it. Despite having always had a thing for tattoos on a guy, he was marginally less rattled. He had been overthinking the fact he may or may not have been caught checking Kenny out all week. For fear of it happening again, he decided to explain...kind of.

“Your tattoo is fucking cool, dude.” He announced out of nowhere. Kenny flicked his gaze up to Craig and back down to the shoe he was stuffing a foot into, smiling. 

“You think so? Thanks.” He was secretly really pleased with his wings, even if nobody would ever truly understand their meaning but him. 

“How’d you get it? _I’m_ not even eighteen until the fall.” Craig was - begrudgingly - a little awed, given he was the oldest kid in their grade.

Kenny tilted his head. “Come on now.” He was surprised that someone like Craig would be so adherent to the rules. Truthfully it had just never occurred to him to break them, especially since the one he wanted himself would be hard to hide from his parents. He must have looked suitably shamed since Kenny softened. “Ok, some guy I work with, his big brother is an artist and he sometimes does favours.” He shrugged, packing his stuff.

Craig nodded. “Well it’s awesome, I didn’t even know you had it.” 

“There’s a lot people don’t know about me.” Kenny waggled his brows, but there was something in his bright blue eyes. It was gone as soon as it arrived and once again, so was Kenny. 

*

“Well what have we here?” Kenny appeared by Craig’s side after class, nodding at him knowingly. “Looks I’m not the only one with a hidden side.” It was a few days after their chat about Kenny’s tattoo and he was bemused. Kenny always talked at you, like you were in the middle of a conversation, thick as thieves. 

“The fuck?” He replied, going to his locker while Kenny trailed beside him like a puppy.

“The tongue.” Kenny could hardly contain his delight. “Since when did you have a tongue piercing?” He leaned next to Craig’s open locked and asked in a low voice, like they were discussing matters of the state.

“Oh.” Craig said, finally understanding. “Like...two months, maybe three?” He played with it in his teeth self consciously. Kenny had noticed him doing that during the lesson and wondered how the hell he hadn’t noticed before. Maybe because until New Years, he and Craig hadn’t talked much since Elementary. Or maybe since Craig wasn’t a big talker in general, it made you less inclined to notice his mouth. Or maybe he was just hyper aware of Craig these days... Regardless, it was something he had always found beyond sexy, and on someone who looked like Craig fucking Tucker? Ugh.

“Now _that_ is fucking cool." He winked, and spirited away through the crowd of people to his next period, leaving Craig to blush furiously into his textbooks, tongue stud scrolling over his teeth.


End file.
